


Dance Like Nobody's Watching.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Franky were asked to babysit a friend or relative's little girl. Franky has to put her to bed. Little girl says that the only way she can go to sleep is if she sings the wiggles song. Erica watches without her seeing her :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like Nobody's Watching.

“Babysitting? Seriously?” Franky sighed.  
Erica looked at her, “Come on, it’ll be fine.”  
Franky shifted on her feet, “I suck with kids.”  
Erica smiled, “How could you? You’re a big kid yourself,” she teased.  
Franky couldn’t hold back a smile, “Piss off,” she muttered, “Fine, but you’re like cleaning it up or whatever.”  
“It? You mean she? She’s not a baby, Franky, you’ll be fine. And yes, I’ll clean her up.”  
Franky nodded, “Okay, okay.”  
“Don’t call her an it to Jo, please.”

That was how Franky and Erica ended up with four year old little girl, Jessie in their home. Erica couldn’t help but find Franky’s awkwardness somewhat adorable. Franky stood in the corner of the room while Erica helped the little girl colour in her pictures. Erica beckoned Franky over, shaking her head.  
“Why don’t you talk?” Jessie asked Franky as she sat down.  
Franky shrugged, chewing her tongue.  
Erica sighed, “Franky’s a bit shy. Why don’t you find a picture for her to colour in?”  
“Okay!” Jessie found a picture of some animals and gave it to Franky.  
“Um, thanks.”  
“Colour in the lines,” Jessie instructed with a smile pointing to the paper.  
Franky nodded, “Okay… thanks,” she said again.  
She sat next to the little girl and coloured in her picture. Erica was a natural with kids, Franky not so much. She didn’t know how to talk baby talk or look after little people who were so dependent and touchy. How to pretend their drawings didn’t look like absolute shit and how to deal with them when they were crying. I mean, Jessie wasn’t even obeying her own instruction, there was more crayon outside the lines than in!

A couple of hours later, Erica had fallen asleep on the couch and Jessie had begun to look drowsy too, though she was still colouring in as she watched the television. Franky looked at the clock; shit it was past 10, she knew enough to know little girls should be in bed by then.  
“Hey, um bedtime,” she said to the little girl.  
Jessie yawned and reached out to Franky. Franky sighed and bent down, picking up the little girl who slung her hands around Franky’s neck and leaned into her chest. She looked down at the little girl; okay, that was kind of cute. She laid Jessie down in the spare bed and made sure she had enough blankets.   
“Mum always sings me a song before I go to sleep,” Jessie said, looking at Franky expectantly.  
Franky frowned, “Oh, no, no you don’t want to hear me sing.”  
Jessie’s face dropped, “Please?” she looked up at Franky with little doe eyes. Even Franky couldn’t help but melt at that.  
“Uhh, I don’t know any kid songs,” she said.  
Jessie’s face lit up, “Yeah, what about hot potato? You know like the wiggles?”  
“Oh god,” Franky couldn’t help but be reminded of the last time she refused to sing the wiggles, she looked at the door, making sure Erica wasn’t nearby, “Okay, okay but you gotta help me out, okay?”  
Jessie nodded enthusiastically.  
Franky began to sing quietly but once Jessie joined in, she let herself enjoy it, dancing like a bit of an idiot and laughing at the little girl’s own dance moves. She placed her hands on hips and did a clumsy little turn around. Okay, so making kids laugh was kind of fun and she was pretty good at that with her uncoordinated dancing. She finished the song and smiled at Jessie, who crawled under the covers.  
“Happy?” Franky asked.  
“You dance funny,” Jessie laughed.  
Franky smiled, shaking her head, “So do you,” she said, placing a hand on the little girl’s hair, “Now go to sleep.”  
“Goodnight, Franky, thanks for singing for me,” she said and closed her eyes.  
“That’s okay, night Jessie,” she said, smiling.

She stood up and turned around, “Oh, you sneaky - “  
Erica smiled and pulled Franky out of the room, “Don’t swear in front of your new dance buddy,” she shut the spare room door, “Nice dancing by the way.”  
Franky shook her head, “Shut up.”  
“What? It was cute, Franky. You can be good with kids, see?” Erica grinned.  
“It was kind of fun, I guess,” she shrugged, looking at the ground.  
“You can be so adorable, you know that?” Erica pulled Franky close and laid a hand on her waist, planting a kiss on her lips, then her neck.  
“Mm, I’d dance with little kids more often if I knew I would be getting this reaction,” Franky said in a low voice. She paused a moment before saying, “Erica, maybe… maybe we should talk about kids? I know you want them.”  
Erica pulled back, looking at Franky surprised; she’d tried to have this conversation with Franky a thousand times and met a stone wall, “Franky, we’re not doing this remember? Not when only one of us wants it.”  
Franky bit her lip, “What if we both want it?”  
Erica frowned at first, then smiled, “Are you serious?”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, but you’re doing the pregnancy thing, I am not doing that shit.”  
Erica laughed softly, “Good, but you’ll have to look after me when I’m romping about the place.”  
“Well, they do say pregnancy makes a woman more…eager,” Franky smiled.  
Erica shook her head, placing a hand on Franky’s cheek, “I love you, Franky Doyle.”  
“I love you too, Erica. And I can’t wait to raise a child with you,” she mumbled into Erica’s neck.


End file.
